It's About Time
by SerenityLux
Summary: A young girl hunts with the Winchesters. Adam is alive and with his brothers. My first oneshot. Adam/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Alexis Chase. I seriously wish I did though...**

She had already changed into her usual sleep attire; a dark brown tank top, a blue bra (for now) and matching briefs. She sat there with her back against the headboard of her bed, sitting quietly listening to her iPod when Adam walked through the door. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed, at her feet. She pulled out one earpiece and they just stared at each other in silence. None of them said anything for a while, neither could, and they just continued to stare. Adam was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt, even his shoes. She turned off her iPod and pulled out the second earpiece considering the song really didn't fit the mood. Minutes passed by in silence. There was no other sound, considering they were alone on this floor. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but closed again immediately.

"I'm sorry." She heard him say softly. "I shouldn't have said those things. It was wrong of me and I didn't mean it, not really. And I really shouldn't have done what I did."

Part of her wanted to tell him that she accepted his apology and that everything would be fine, but she couldn't. So she just continued to sit there, quiet. She looked away, not being able to look him in the eyes. He came closer, so very close. He grabbed her chin softly, making her turn her face. Making it impossible for her not to look into his eyes.

"I really am sorry, Alexis." He said, dropping his hand. "I wish I could take it all back. I'm so sorry."

He sounded sincere, his eyes said he was sincere, but she still couldn't –no wouldn't- talk.

"Please say something, anything. I can't stand you ignoring me." Adam pleaded.

"I- I just don't understand. Why-?" She asked softly, breaking off. "You could have really hurt him."

"I know, and I'm so-"

"No! Stop saying you're sorry!" Alexis yelled, cutting him off, causing him to flinch. "I liked him, Adam! I really did. And then you go and do such a thing and now he doesn't ever want to see me again. Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because I was jealous, alright?" Adam yelled back, this time causing Alexis to flinch and shut up immediately. He stood up from the bed and looked straight at her. "There, that guy (who was a total dick by the way) he had you and I was jealous!"

She didn't know what to say to that. She looked down for a second as she let everything sink in. She looked up to him again, seeing he had calmed down a bit. Before she knew it; she stood up from her bed, walked over to him and just pushed her lips onto his. She could feel that she startled him for a moment but in an instant his arms we around her. He turned them around and sat himself on the bed as their lips never lost contact. Alexis sat on his lap, her hands in his hair and his on her waist as they continued their kiss. It felt as if fireworks were exploding in her stomach and she couldn't help but smile. Their lips parted after a while and they both gasped for air. Alexis' eyes were still closed as she smiled, his forehead leaning on hers.

"You idiot," She mumbled softly, the smile never disappearing, as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"What?" He asked innocently causing her to chuckle.

"I like you; I have for so long now." She said as she bit her lip. "I just thought you didn't feel the same way. That's why I started going out with other guys."

She felt his hand slide from her waist up to her back, up her arm and stopping on top her hand which was resting on his cheek. She smiled again.

"You were wrong. Oh, you were so wrong." He whispered. She opened her eyes for the first time since their… closeness, only to find his staring right into her eyes and a smile on his own face. His other hand, the one not holding hers at his cheek, ran through her hair and he closed his eyes again. His face came closer and their lips touched again. She closed my eyes as well and smiled a bit into the kiss. She felt his tongue, begging for entrance as he pulled her closer. Her lips parted a bit and his tongue immediately darted into her mouth and their tongues started wrestling for dominance, he won. She felt her back lowering onto the bed and his body on top of her. His hands had found their way back to her waist and her arms were around his neck. She hardly heard the door open but the comment was loud and clear.

"Woops." A voice rang from the door, causing Alexis and Adam to part abruptly. Standing there, in the doorway was Dean. Adam and Alexis blushed slightly.

"I uh, I just came to see if you hadn't killed each other." Dean said as calmly as possible as he took one step into the room. Alexis could see he felt a bit uneasy. "I guess you guys made up."

"Uh, yeah." Adam muttered softy. "I uhm, I suppose we did."

"Just so you guys know, it's about time!" Dean exclaimed just a bit too loud seeming as the next thing she knew, she heard Sam coming up the stairs. He came to stand right behind Dean.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean, who was staring at them with a big grin. Alexis felt as if she was going to die of shame knowing what Dean would say.

"I walked in on their make out session." Dean said, the grin never disappearing. Sam stared at his older brother for one more second before turning to Adam and Alexis with a smile.

"It's about time." Sam commented.

"I know, right!" Dean said to his brother as he put a hand down at Sam's shoulder. "We'll just leave you two alone. And you-" Dean pointed at Adam. "Little brother or not, you hurt her, you'll have to deal with us two and Bobby."

"O-okay." Adam said a bit shakily, almost causing Alexis to laugh.

"Alright then," Sam said as he turned around and walked into the hallway. "We'll just go downstairs."

Dean grinned at them once more before closing the door behind him. Adam and Alexis stared at each other for a moment before they both started laughing. Adam moved closer to her again and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He rested his hand against her cheek and brushed his thumb over her lips. Alexis couldn't help but feel even more fireworks explode.

"You have the most amazing smile and laugh, you know that?" He said softly. Alexis couldn't help but blush at his comment. "And I absolutely love it when you blush, especially since it's so rare with you. –Jeez, you are just so beautiful."

She started blushing even harder and he chuckled. She didn't know what to say, no one had ever said such flattering words before to her. Not all of them at once. So, instead of saying anything she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. They both smirked at each other and their lips touched again. Within a few seconds they were back in the same position they were earlier before being disturbed by Dean and Sam. Adam turned them over so that Alexis lay on top of him now, causing her to chuckle. She pulled back, crossed her arms and rested her chin on her arms as she lay on top Adam's chest.

"So?" Alexis asked with a smile. "What now?"

"I don't know." Adam replied with the same smile as hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And honestly, as long as you're with me; I don't care."

And she blushed, again! God, Adam sure had a way of making her blush more in twenty minutes than she had her entire life. Alexis laughed at the thought.

"What?" Adam asked as he stared at her.

"It's just that… Ugh, you have made me blush more in the past twenty minutes than I have my entire life. How do you do that?" She asked, slightly frustrated.

"I guess I just have a way with the ladies…" He said jokingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Alexis replied with a mock glare.

"Yup, I guess it's in the genes."

"You're right."Alexis mumbled, boosting his ego. "Dean sure has a way of making one feel… what?"

"Seriously?" Adam asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Eh, he is really good looking." She shrugged before she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. She rolled off him, falling next to him. They both lay on their sides, facing each other. They interlaced their fingers.

"I just have one small question for you." Adam said softly.

"And that is?" Alexis asked, forcing herself to stay awake seeming as her eyes started to feel heavier.

"Alexis Chase," Adam started. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What are we, in high school?" She asked sarcastically before giving him a smile. "I'd love to."

Adam smiled back and leaned in to give his new girlfriend a kiss before pulling away again.

"I'm so tired." Alexis yawned. Adam chuckled whilst rubbing her hand.

"Sleep." He said as he kissed her forehead. He was about to stand up and go downstairs but she held on this his hand.

"Stay?" She asked him with big eyes. He smiled as leaned back on the bed.

"I won't go anywhere." He said as she laid her head on his chest, her arm around his torso. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her as close as he possibly could and wrapped the blanket around them. Soon enough she was sleeping deeply and he couldn't help but ask himself how lucky he really was. After weeks he finally had the girl of his dreams in his arms and he couldn't be happier. He lay down more comfortably, trying not to disturb her, only to find something hard under his pillow. He reached under his pillow, grabbed two objects and pulled it out from under him. In his hand he now held a gun and a knife. He smiled a bit. "Such a hunter." He mumbled softly. He put them aside on the bedside table, kissed his girlfriends' head and turned the light off. He let sleep take over as for once he forgot about all the troubles and dangers they would have to face the next couple of days.


End file.
